The present invention relates to a foldable stroller with innovative characteristics reducing overall dimensions and easy, and convenient and safe operation of the folding and unfolding mechanisms.
The general purpose of the present invention is to make available a folding stroller having very small overall dimensions after folding while keeping a strong structure and equipped with position locking mechanisms which are safe and at the same time easy to operate.
In view of this purpose it was sought to provide in accordance with the present invention a stroller comprising a folding tubular frame bearing a baby""s seat and comprising in turn pairs of front legs and pairs of rear legs bearing at the bottom wheel units, side armrests and a rear pushing handlebar in the form of an overturned U with the frame being collapsible longitudinally to the extension of the stroller to change from an open position to a folded position characterized in that the handlebar has the arms of the U engaging in a sliding manner in corresponding seats in the frame to enable traversing downward thereof upon folding of the frame towards the folded position so as to move from a use position to a retracted position with locking means operating upon reaching the folded position to hold this position steadily and with said locking means being kinematically connected to the handlebar to be released upon traversing movement of the handlebar towards its use position.